Unsure
by Pentium
Summary: I'm not sure what this story is about yet because I'm still writting it, but it seem like Holly has gone and done something wrong. Will it help Rimmer?
1. Beginning R Depression

This is a short story, which I have no idea where it came from because I'm making it up as I type this, so I have no idea what this story is going to be about yet.

Oh, just so you know I do not own any part of Red Dwarf, so don't ask me about copyright. Thank You!

* * *

Rimmer is walking down the corridor toward his room, but when he gets to the door he just stares at the closed door for what seemed an age, and then just as he is about to turn round the door opens to produce the thing known as his bunkmate.

"Oh! Hi Rimmer!" The thing says in an uncaring, curry & beer smelling voice.

"Hm…Hello Lister" Rimmer replies, turning back towards the door

"So were you come back in to the room or you were looking at the door?"

"I was just checking the paint work on the door to make sure the paint hasn't got ruined from all the years it hasn't been painted"

"Rimmer, it was painted yesterday by the skutters"

"Well, you can never be too sure that they are doing it right"

"You were supervising them to make sure they did"

Rimmer's nostrils flared and then he walked off without another word.

Lister closed the door and went to his bunk in thought, That was so unlike Rimmer he normally argues longer than that with me and why is he doing so much painting?

"Holly?"

Holly came up on the mirror, "What's happening dude!"

"Have you noticed anything strange about Rimmer lately? Because he seems to be acting different"

"Now you come to mention it, he has been quiet recently, but I would think it's a good thing"

"I thought that at first too, but it been a two weeks and today is the first day I managed to talk to him." Lister said a bit worried about Rimmer, "Is there any way of checking if there is anything wrong with him."

"Well, I could check his data disk."

"Would it help figure out want is wrong?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure."

"Ok. Erm…do I need to do something to help you check it?"

"No, it very simply to do, so just stay where you are"

Then Holly disappeared from the screen, as Lister got back up on to his bed to lie down to think as he waited.

Holly looked round his computer systems to find bindery code all around him and most of it just flew by with out his understanding of what it meant, but the ones he did know tended to be a little popup window that would say something like "Error corruption file", which he would ignore and carry on past them. After much vain of searching for Rimmer data file he managed to find it stored in a file called "Why did I do this?"

Lister meanwhile is now chewing he's toenails and wondering Maybe I should clean up the room. … Nar! If I do I might end up going to a wine bar and next thing you know, I'll be playing squash every Tuesday night with a bloke called Gerald!

Rimmer is just sitting down in the dark cinema, which is playing some John Wayne classic and so the Skutters in the front row watching it, not even bothering to pretend to be cleaning the floor. Rimmer didn't even care to tell them off, because all he wanted to do was sit in the darkness of the cinema.

Holly opened Rimmer's data file and notice that he didn't understand any of it, so he got a manual. "Ok! Hmm…" looking at the first page, "Right! Slot A in to D…" he said following the instructions of the manual called "How to put you AKEA shelves together".

Lister had just closed his eyes, then the lights flicked for a second, and so he opened his eyes and looked around, but concluded the flicking must have been his imagination playing tricks on him.

Rimmer leaned back is his seat and blinked, but when his eyes opened from the blink he found he wasn't where he was before, in fact he didn't know where he was.

* * *

I can feel the tension from you all now.:) Bet you are wondering what is going to happen next. So am I because I don't even know yet. 


	2. What has happened

Yay! More!

* * *

The Skutters didn't even look round to see what the flicking and fizz noise had come from because they were so engrossed in their film, but if they had they wouldn't of cared anyway due to the fact the only thing they cared about was their beloved John Wayne films.

"Where the Smeg am I!" Rimmer exclaimed loudly, which was replied by an echo of what he had just said.

All he could see was black, then suddenly something big and white appeared and started to come rushing towards him at speed. Luckily Rimmer managed to duck it just in time so it went over his head. Rimmer turned to see what it was, but it had gone.

Lister had just fallen to sleep, when Cat came in the room.

"Agggghhhh!...I am the most attractive creature ever created!" The Cat said loudly, mostly to himself, but a bit to get some attention from some one.

Lister woke up not very happy at the fact Cat had decide to come in when he was on the verge of having his favorite dream.

"Hey!" Cat said coming towards Lister's bunk with a big smile on his face, "You're awake! Well, I guess you don't need these!" as he took Lister's blanket and pillow, then lied down on Rimmer's bunk, with the pillow placed under his head and the blanket covering. Soon after that he fell to sleep as Lister wondered what has just happened, but gave up and went back to sleep with his spare pillow (a suit, which was bought by an ex-girlfriend who thought he would wear it for a special occasion (he didn't)).

Holly blinked, he blinked again. There was definitely something wrong, but Holly couldn't put his finger on it. He still had the manual in front of him and the space around him was still all black, but there was something different, something strange.

The Cat was having a wonderful dream with dancing and music. This dream made him leap out of Rimmer's bed and start dancing while still in the dream. Due to this movement Lister turned round to see the Cat dancing in his sleep, which was very entertained, and so he picked up the remains of his curry earlier and ate it as he watched.

* * *

So what's going to happen? Oh no! It's the end of this chapter now. There are very short chapters aren't they? I'll have to complain to the author…oh wait! That's me!

Complains to self about the shortness of the chapters

Ok, erm…the news from the author of this is that they don't care and it's mostly for dramatic effect.


	3. What happened not told yet

I wonder what's going to happen in this one.

* * *

"When I saw you for the first time (first time)  
My knees began to quiver (quiver)  
And I got a funny feeling (feeling)  
In my kidneys and my liver (digestive system baby)  
My hands they started shakin' (shakin')  
My heart began a-thumpin' (boom, boom, boom)  
My breakfast left my body (huey, huey, huey)  
Now darlin' tell me something

Why do you make me tongue tied? (tongue tied) tongue tied  
Whenever you are near me (near me)  
Tied tongue (tied tongue)  
Tied tongue (tied tongue)  
Whenever you're in town (in town)  
You make me feel a clown, girl

Yes you make me tongue-tongue (tied-tied) tongue tied  
Why can't I tell you clearly? (Clearly)  
Tied-tied, tongue-tongue (tongue tied, tongue tied)  
Whenever you're around

I saw you 'cross the dance floor (dancin')  
I thought of birds and bees (reproductive system baby)  
But when I tried to speak to ya (talk, talk)  
My tongue unraveled to my knees (flippety-flippety-flop)  
I tried to say "I love you" (love you)  
But it came out kind of wrong, girl (wrong girl)  
It sounded like "min-oo-bitty-boo" (tongue tied)  
Na-nee-ner-ner-nee-nung-nirl

That's 'cause you make me tongue tied (tongue tied) tongue tied  
Whenever you are near me (near me)  
I'm nurmy-murmy (nurmy-murmy)  
Murmy-nurmy (nurmy-murmy)  
Whenever you're in town (in town)  
My trousers they go brown, girl

Yes, you make me nongy-nangy (nangy-nongy) tongue tied  
Why can't I tell you clearly? (Clearly)  
Be-dobby-durgle, dobby-durgle (tongue tied, tongue tied)  
Whenever you're around

Oh, I'm beggin' on my knees  
Sweet, sweet darling listen please  
Understand me when I say  
Bedurble-diggle-doggle-dooby-foggle-nibble-nay

I'm tryin' to say I'm tongue tied (tongue tied) tongue tied  
Whenever you are near me (really)  
I'm nurmy-murmy (nurmy-murmy)  
Murmy-nurmy (murmy-nurmy)

Whenever you're in town (in town)  
I drool so much I drown, girl  
Yes, you make me nungy-nangy (nangy-nungy) ningy-nungy  
Why can't I tell you clearly (clearly)

Ge-dobby-durgle (dobby-durgle)  
Durgle-dobby (durgle-dobby)  
Whenever you're around (around)  
Whenever you're around, girl"

Cat's dance routine was wonderful and the fact he started singing it too made it that more fun to watch from Lister's point of view. But Lister did wondered why Cat would be having the same dream as the one he was watching, on the dream recorder along time ago, before they met their parallel selves. It worried that Cat dreamed of him in that way.

Holly decided, after a while of trying to figure what was wrong only to come up with nothing, continued to read the next instruction, "E in to S with a hammer and some glue…"

Then he realized what was wrong …

* * *

Hehe! I bet you are getting annoyed at me for not revealing what has happened yet.

Well, as soon as I figure it out for myself I'll write it.


End file.
